Insanity in the Bathroom
by Just-Caro
Summary: Being locked in a place for a long period of time can do things to you. rated T for saftey for use of mild language


_The day I own TMNT, I'll let you know._

_Happy Reading!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, did Master Splinter tell you guys he was gonna be gone for the day?" Donnie asked as he stepped into the small bathroom, leaning against the open door.

"Did he leave any food?" Raph muttered, tying bandages around his fists where he pertained bloody knuckles from smashing his fist against the wall.

"Isn't there like ten feet of snow out there." Leo said from his seat on the toilet with the lid down. He was rubbing ointment on his throbbing heels from the katas he spent this whole morning perfecting.

"That's being a little over dramatic."Donnie responded. "I just checked the news. It's about five inches out there."

"Thanks for the measurements, Don." Raph snapped, he fixed his eyes on his younger brother from the mirror, "Yah fix mah bike?"

Donnie nodded, "It's almost done, but it's been put on hold since I had to put Mikey's door back on it's hinges thanks to someone's hot temper last night."

Raph grumbled, "Well, if Mikey hadn't put that rubber spider in mah room, it woulda neva happened, so you can blame him for that."

"You have to admit it was funny." Mikey chirped from above the shower.

"I wasn't funny and you're lucky Leo stopped me when he did or I woulda popped you so hard..." he didn't finish his sentence, his temper already flaring.

"That's because he's sick." Leo intervened. "You've had plenty of hits at him."

"And he's missed." Mikey added, "He's just too slow for the Mikester."

Raph growled, taking a step to the side and flushed the toilet that Leo was sitting on.

"YEEEEEEEEE!!" Mikey screamed, his vocal filling the small room. He wrenched back the shower curtain and poked his head out. "That was a low blow, bro. Did you forget I'm sick?" Raph just shrugged and Mikey turned to his brainy brother, "Close the door, you're letting out the hot air out."

"Fine," Donnie muttered and stepped aside to shut the door.

"I didn't mean for you all to come in." Mikey groaned as he looked at each of his brothers.

"It's not like you're naked, Mikey." Raph snapped, "Take your damn shower. You need it."

"Guys!" Mikey whined.

"Raph." Leo and Donnie warned in unison, halfheartedly. Mikey stuck his tongue out.

Raph just rolled his eyes and returned to what he was doing, "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Stay in the lair." Leo said matter of factly.

"Why don't we rent some movies?" Donnie suggested.

Leo sighed at his brothers' lack of attention. They really did need to start listening. "Master Splinter said to stay here, you guys."

"Alright, alright." Raph growled, shaking his head, "don't soil you shell, we'll stay here."

"I want pizza." Mikey said and twisted the water hotter.

"Sensei left stew." Donnie glanced at the curtain.

"I don't want stew." Mikey groaned. "I've been having stew for the past two days."

"Whine whine whine... You're all going to eat it and be grateful." Leo said, already losing his patience.

Donnie pulled out his shell cell as Raph finished bandaging his kuckles and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Casey to see if he can bring us some chow." Donnie replied, pressing the phone against his ear.

The running water stopped suddenly. "Someone got a towel?" Mikey waved his hand outside the curtain.

"What you need a towel for?" Raph snapped, raising his eye ridges.

Mikey grumbled, "Can you just gimme a towel. I'm already starting to shiver."

"Here." Leo reached under the sink, grabbed the first towel he saw then tossed it to his youngest brother.

Mikey caught it, gave a grateful nod then wrapped it around his hips before stepping out of the shower.

"You make no sense sometimes, Mikey." Raph commented. "It's not like we wear clothes anyway."

"Snap," Donnie muttered.

"What?" Leo asked.

"He's not picking up." Donnie shoved the phone back in his pocket.

"Ok, well, I guess we can start our training." Leo suggested. "We won't have to do double tommorrow."

"Yeah." Raph said, turning towards the door.

"Sure." Donnie replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine." Mikey made to follow.

"Fuck." Raph spat.

"What?" Leo frowned.

The red banded turtle tugged on the door, "The door."

"What about it?" Leo asked, turning his eyes to the other side of the room.

"It's stuck!"

"What?"

"Push on it." Donnie encouraged.

"I am pushing on it, dipstick." Raph growled back.

"Crap."

"Come on, guys. It's crowded in here." Mikey whined.

Raph snapped, "Shut up Mikey. You ain't claustrophobic."

"What the shell?!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

Seven hours later when Master Splinter his ears perked up, silence meeting his ears. If any one of his sons had gone out... a scream. Michelangelo was upstairs. A crash was soon followed.

"I told you it was gonna fall, bro!"

His ears led him outside of the bathroom where the voices of his sons were sharp and clear.

"Raph, c'mon it's not gonna eat you." Donnie sighed. "I don't think Mr. Duck would like it if you were to - "

"Mikey, when we get out of here you're a dead turtle." Leo suddenly growled. "Powder and lotion is not a good combination."

"I didn't think you'd fall for it!" Mikey squeaked.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Master Splinter turned the knob and opened the door to the bathroom. He was met with an odd sight. Raphael was standing on the toilet seat, the shower curtain rod in his hands held above his head as if he were about to smash something. Michelangelo had a two towels, one wrapped around his waist and the other around his head. Donatello was in the tub, squeezing the life out of a rubber duck and Leonardo was covered in a strange mixture of powder and lotion.

"You're back!" Mikey exclaimed, noticing Master Splinter. "We thought we were gonna suffocate!"

Donnie shook his head, still holding the yellow duck, climbed out of the bathtub. "We had a crack under the door, Mikey. We weren't going to suffocate."

"Master Splinter, you should try doing the macerena in this chiquita towel outfit. I designed it myself." Mikey posed, stylishly for his father. It didn't stop the incoming blow that came straight for him though.

Smash!

"Raphael, you - Leonardo!" Master Splinter was left speechless at the behavior of his eldest son.

Mikey screamed as he dodged the curtain rod that was swung at him and smashed into the wall above his head.

"I'm not fixing that, isn't that right Mr. Ducky?" Donnie said, holding up the rubber duck.

"I told you I was going kill you, Mikey." Leo threatened, taking chase when Mikey squeaked and dashed out of the room.

"Leo, I need that!" Raph shouted after the pair. "Now ain't that tha time to be me, we gotta spider family in here an' they ain't gettin' out alive!"

Master Splinter turned to his purple clad son. "Do I want to now?"

Donnie grinned and handed him the duck. "Mr. Ducky can tell you everything."

0000000000000000000000000000

_Ummm... yeah. lol. Just a small thing that popped into my head. Being locked in for a long period of time can do stuff to you. lol_

_Signed,  
Caro_

_Review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
